vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eirin Yagokoro
Summary Eirin Yagokoro (八意 永琳, Yagokoro Eirin) is a medical genius from the Moon, able to create even the Hourai Elixir with the help of Kaguya's power, the manipulation of eternity. She is living in exile in Gensokyo after choosing to stay with and devote herself to Kaguya Houraisan on Earth rather than take her back to the Moon. She was a very well-known figure on the Moon, having not only been instrumental in the founding of Lunar society with Lord Tsukuyomi, but also being its leading medical mind and the person in charge of the Moon's emissaries to the Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Eirin Yagokoro. Her true Lunarian name is unknown to and unpronounceable by Earthlings Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of millions of years old Classification: Lunarian, possibly God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, can create all sorts of medicine and drugs, Sealing, Illusion Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Precognition and Immortality (Type 5) with the Ultramarine Orb Elixir (Removes the user's impurity of death and allows them to see the immediate future by experiencing it, and then reversing time), Dimensional Travel (Can break through Otherworlds), Enhanced Senses (Has smell superior to a dog's. Can smell death), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (The Hourai Elixir seemingly makes the soul invincible), Death Manipulation (Can resist Yuyuko's attempts at killing her), Mind Manipulation (Lunarians are immune to the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Probability Manipulation (Eirin has so much fortune that it cannot be reduced), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5, possibly 4; Hourai immortals no longer possess a concept of life and death), Regeneration (Low-Godly), possibly limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. They can also modify their own concept/name), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power), and Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist) Attack Potency: At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Sealed all of Earth, preventing anyone from leaving it, and created a fake moon alongside fake stars, though it was implied to be an illusion. Considered a threat by Yukari, and is stated to greatly eclipse Kaguya in power. Comparable, if not superior, to the Watatsuki Sisters, as she was their mentor and was the one doing their jobs before they were hired. She was the co-founder of the Lunar Capital, alongside Lord Tsukuyomi. It is hinted that she can use a Klein Bottle, which can contain infinite mass and is likely 4 dimensional). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be far faster than moon rabbits and comparable to high tiers), possibly Omnipresent for her true form (Gods exist as ideas all over existence, and can manifest themselves everywhere) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Superior to the Tenryu) Striking Strength: At least High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+. Immortality and regeneration make her hard to kill. Stamina: Likely very high. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), at least Planetary with other magic (Sealed all of Earth, preventing anyone from leaving it), Multiversal for her true form (Gods can access any Otherworlds) Standard Equipment: A bow, an unknown amount of drugs, such as the Ultramarine Orb Elixir. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Eirin is a genius among geniuses, far smarter than even the likes of her family, a distinguished and highly influential line of medical geniuses. She is supposedly capable of using her immense knowledge to create any sort of drug or medicine, and she has extensive knowledge on historical events, particularly those involving the Lunar Capital. She is likely to be the smartest being from the Moon, who compared her knowledge to Omniscience despite seeing inventions such as immortality elixirs and Planck bombs as outdated technology. She was not only instrumental in the founding of Lunarian Society alongside Lord Tsukuyomi, but she was also its leading medical mind, and was in charge of the Moon's emissaries to Earth. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Making any drug:' Eirin's medical expertise allows her to create all sorts of drugs and medicine, from ordinary medication for common colds, to drugs capable of manipulating one's dreams and life. She still needs the ingredients necessary to make specific drugs, and cannot make anything that would be physically impossible to make. Among the many drugs she made is the Hourai Elixir, though she required Kaguya's assistance. Spell Cards: *'Esoterica "Astronomical Entombing":' Eirin toys with space to trap her opponent in a web of danmaku. *'God Sign "Genealogy of the Sky-Born":' Eirin fires a complex web of lasers and danmaku at her opponent. *'Medicine Sign "Galaxy in a Pot":' A powerful spell card that traps Eirin's opponent within a circle of danmaku that steadily fires towards them. It's said that this spell would easily create a black hole. Gallery Th08EirinYagokoro.png|Eirin in Imperishable Night Eirin2.jpg|Eirin in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense Eirin.jpg|Eirin in The Grimoire of Marisa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Abstract Entities Category:Aliens Category:Bow Users Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Doctors Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Loyal Characters Category:Lunar Capital Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Scientists Category:Sealing Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Time Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2